Electronic devices, such as computer systems, often have a removable panel or cover to provide access to components and circuitry disposed within a housing. These removable covers are generally coupled to the housing by a threaded fastener, such as a screw, or other tool-based fasteners. Unfortunately, tool-based fasteners involve a considerable amount of time and effort to remove or attach.